


Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye

by rhythmplusrhyme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmplusrhyme/pseuds/rhythmplusrhyme
Summary: Yuuri never saw it coming, no one did, But it happened.(Cheating fic)





	Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I was feeling super angsty last night so I sat up till 1 a.m. writing this! The song used in the title is 'Shouldn't Be A Good in Goodbye' by Jason Walker!

If I never loved you, if I never felt your kiss.  
If I never had you. I know that I...I still would have mourned you.   
I would have missed your smile.  
If it wasn't so worth it, this wouldn't be...  
Oh this wouldn't be the bad before the worse and the storm before the storm.  
  
I haven't even hit the bottom of this ocean floor.  
This is the bend before the break.  
This is the mercy not the grace.  
This is the proof and not the faith I try to find.   
There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.

* * *

Yuuri never noticed it. He never would have even begun to think Viktor was cheating on him. For years Viktor always told Yuuri he loved him and he was the only one for him, and he believed him.

 

They had been together for 5 years and have been engaged for almost a year now.Yuuri was a kindergarten teacher while Viktor was a high school world history teacher. They first met when Yuuri was 22 and Viktor was 26, and quickly fell into a loving and beautiful whirlwind of a romance. 

 

Of course those kind of perfections can’t last forever. In the beginning of their relationship, Yuuri always had the sinking feeling Viktor would leave him and find someone better. However Viktor always insisted Yuuri would be the only one for him, and Yuuri began to listen to him and trusted him completely with his heart. Yuuri soon started believing he was worth Viktor’s love and he was worth it.

 

It turns out he wasn’t.

 

The day Yuuri’s heart is shattered starts out like any other normal day. A typical day for them goes like this: Viktor wakes Yuuri up with sweet kisses and freshly made coffee. Then they go to work, and call each other on their breaks, saying how much they missed each other. And then go home, eat dinner, and cuddle while watching TV or creating lesson plans and grading. Then they go to sleep and repeat it all the next day.

 

However one day, Viktor calls Yuuri at work and says he’s going to be late because he helping students after school. Yuuri wishes him luck and that he’ll see him later and hangs up. He figures it might be good to have a night to himself, maybe hang out with Phichit.

 

Which is what he does. He heads to Phichit’s apartment after work and he is immediately greeted by his best friend and his girlfriend Ally, a pediatrician. The three of them sit around his dining table catching up on life and other stuff.

 

Phichit’s phone suddenly goes off with a call from Yuri, Viktor’s cousin. Phichit excuses himself and walks off to another room. Ally and Yuuri continue to make small talk, discussing the cute stories the two of them have seen kids do. 

 

“Once one of my students started crying because it was raining and we couldn't go outside, and he wanted ‘mr clouds to stop crying’” Yuuri stated with an amused smile on his face, taking a sip of his wine.

 

“Ha thats nothing! One of my patients started crying because her brother got a bandaid while she didn’t! So she pretended to have a boo-boo just so she would get one.” Ally laughed. 

 

Phichit came back into the room very quietly and sat down at the table, and looked up at Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri I need to tell you something but you have to promise me you will not freak out. Nothing is certain.” Phichit said softly and Yuuri gave a nervous expression, “what's going on?”

 

Phichit took a deep breath, “Yuri was at a hotel a few minutes ago and he saw Viktor there with a woman. He believes Viktor is cheating.” Yuuri felt his heart stop, “h-he would never. It has to be a misunderstanding.” 

 

“I truly hope he isn’t but Yuri got a picture of him.” Phichit shows Yuuri his phone. Viktor has his arm around a beautiful woman wearing a red dress. “He wouldn’t” Yuuri whispers, his anxiety creeping up on him.

 

“I really hope this is all just a misunderstanding, but you’ll have to talk with him. He said he was staying at work to help a student so why would he be at a hotel? I don’t think he’s the type of person to do that, I truly don’t think he is.” Yuuri gave a small nod, “I think I’ll head home to wait for him so we can talk.” 

 

Yuuri walked back to his house with millions of thoughts swarming in his head. Viktor wouldn’t do that? He would never. When he got back he sat on the couch checking social media for a few minutes, trying to ignore his anxiety, until he heard the door unlock.

 

“Hey sorry I’m back so late! Mary was really lost about the French revolution so it took a bit longer than expected!” Viktor laughed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, “How was your day love?”

 

Yuuri tensed in his arms, “did you study with her at a hotel?” Viktor froze, “what are you talking about?”

 

“Yuri saw you with a woman at a hotel not too long again. What the hell were you doing?” Yuuri pulls out of his arms and faces Viktor, trying to keep his composure.

 

“I- um- I-” Viktor answers with wide eyes, in shock.

 

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING VIKTOR!?” Yuuri screams, tears now streaming down his face, “YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WEREN'T YOU. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIE I FUCKING KNOW. JUST LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND FUCKING TELL ME YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME. GO ON AND FUCKING TELL ME VIKTOR!”

 

Viktor now is crying as well, he holds his head in his hands and nods slowly, “Yuuri i'm so sorry, please I'm sorry, I love you” Yuuri can’t move, he can’t breathe, he can only sit there in shock with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 

 

_ “Hi I’m Viktor!” the beautiful man with silver holds out his hand, dripping wet. Viktors dog had just pushed Yuuri and himself into the fountain. Viktor  had started apologizing profusely, but it just led to the two men cracking up. _

 

_ “I’m Yuuri” Yuuri gives a nervous smile and shakes Viktor’s hand. _

 

_ “Well Yuuri, I would like to buy you a meal in order to apologize for my dog pushing you into a fountain. What do you say?” Yuuri’s face turns tomato red but nods and smiles. _

* * *

 

 

_ “Yuuri I love you.” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s skin while tracing small circles onto his bare skin. _

 

_ Yuuri jumps up, “what!?” he says in shock and Viktor turns red, “I’m sorry I just blurted that out like that! I really didn’t mean to! I mean I do love you but-”  _

 

_ Yuuri starts to laugh and presses a kiss onto Viktors collarbone, “I love you too.” _

* * *

 

_ Yuuri is sitting at the park with Phichit and his new girlfriend Ally, and he is very suspicious. Phichit and Ally have been acting odd all day, and the two of them practically dragged Yuuri to the park. Not that he minded, but it was odd as to why they were so pushy.  _

 

_ “Will the two of you please just tell me what’s up?” Yuuri sighs slumping down onto the park bench and the two of them smirk and gesture off toward the fountain.  _

 

_ Viktor is standing there in a very expensive looking tux, holding a bouquet of flowers. He catches Yuuri’s eye and waves him over. Yuuri walks over and gives a confused look to him. _

 

_ “Vitya whats going on?” Viktor chuckles grabs Yuuri’s hand, “Yuuri do you remember the first time we met?” _

 

_ “Of course, Makka pushed us into a fountain” he says, smiling remembering the memory. _

 

_ “That day was the day I met you, the man of my dreams and the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I have been insanely in love with you for the past 2 years now and I can't imagine myself without you anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor goes down on one knee and pulls out a ring, “will you marry me?” _

 

_ Yuuri has tears streaming down his face from pure happiness and nods his head vigorously, “of course I will”  _

 

_ Viktor slips the ring onto his hand and Yuuri immediately tackles him the ground and hugs him. People around them start to clap and Yuuri and Viktor just laugh and cry. _

* * *

 

_ “Hello Mr. Soon to be Katsuki-Nikiforov” Viktor smiles and hugs his fiance’s waist, “Hello to you too Mr. Soon to be Katsuki-Nikiforov” Yuuri giggles. _

 

_ The two of them finally set the date for the wedding to be in 3 months in early April, hoping there would be cherry blossoms in bloom.  _

 

_ “Ugh you guys are gross” Yuri groans, and Viktor pouts, “Hey its our house, we can be as gross as we want!” _

 

_ Viktor kisses Yuuri’s cheek and Yuri groans and walks away. Yuuri turns around and presses a small kiss onto Viktor’s lips, “I love you Vitya” _

 

_ “I love you more Yuuri.” Yuuri gasps, “impossible because I love you the most!” _

 

_ “Nuh uhh! I love you the most!” Viktor pouts and Yuuri just shakes his head pressing another kiss on his lips.  _

* * *

 

“Yuuri please I’m so sorry, it was a mistake it will never happen again, please I love you” Viktor sobbing now and Yuuri can barely look him in the eyes. 

 

Yuuri shakes his head, “fuck you, have a great fucking life Viktor.” He rips his engagement ring off his finger and throws it at Viktor, storming out of the apartment and practically sprints back to Phichit’s place.

 

He knocks a few times and the door opens seconds later. Phichit pulls him in and whispers, “I’m going to kill him.”

 

* * *

 

Several weeks after not talking to each other, Viktor and Yuuri meet at a small cafe to talk about their future. When Yuuri arrives, he looks over to see Viktor already there, hair greasy and a mess. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping.

 

Viktor catches Yuuri’s eyes, “Yuuri.” he murmurs softly and the two of them sit down.

 

Neither of them say anything for a few minutes until Yuuri speaks up, “Viktor why’d you do it?” 

 

“I don’t know, I really don’t know. I’m so sorry Yuuri, I love you more than anything.” Viktor’s voice cracks and he puts his head in his hands, “please Yuuri don’t leave me.”

 

“I can’t Viktor. Let’s end this.” Yuuri says holding back tears, Viktor starts to cry but he nods. 

 

“Goodbye.” Yuuri stands and leaves, hoping, praying that Viktor will beg him to stay. But he doesn’t, and Yuuri walks away and never looks back.

* * *

 

(5 years later)

 

“Chris that is the worst idea you’ve ever had!” Viktor laughs as his friend pouts, “oh come on it's romantic! 

 

Viktor shakes his head, “skydiving while holding a sign saying ‘will you marry me’ would never work. However Mark may find it funny enough and say yes.” 

 

“Yeah yeah whatever. How do you suggest I propose then?” Viktor hums and says, “I don’t know, maybe just go simple, Mark isn’t really a fan of all that flashy stuff anyways.”

 

Chris sighs, “Yeah you're right.” Viktor nods and pats his best friend’s shoulder.

 

It’s been almost 5 years since Yuuri and Viktor ended things, and Viktor is still not over Yuuri yet. He’s tried being with so many other people but he always images Yuuri’s face. At this point he’s just given up, burying himself in his work. However he still kept the engagement ring that Yuuri threw at him when he ran out that night, he just can’t let it go.

 

He and Chris are sitting at a park discussing how Chris is going to propose to his boyfriend of 3 years. Chris of course throwing out the most absurd ideas, and Viktor trying to think of more practical ones. He’s saddened thinking about himself proposing to Yuuri that day but he tells himself he just needs to get over him.

 

Chris steps away to call his boyfriend and Viktor leans back against the park bench, glancing at the water fountain where him and Yuuri first met. He looks away trying not to think about him, and then he see’s him.

 

Messy ink black hair, thick blue glasses and the smile he’s missed so much. He’s sitting on another park bench across the park checking his phone. Viktor feels his legs carry himself over to him without even thinking twice, maybe there’s the smallest chance they could fix what they once had. 

 

“Yuuri?” He glances up and his eyes widen, “Viktor?” Viktor smiles and nods, “how have you been, it's been awhile hasn’t it.”

 

Viktor is shaking with nervousness but Yuuri gives a small smile, “5 years. How are you Viktor?” Viktor laughs, “I’ve been better, how about you?”

 

“Im-” Yuuri pauses, “I’m good. I’m really good.” Viktor nods, “that’s good. Listen Yuuri-”

 

Viktor is cut off when a man slightly shorter than Viktor with light brown hair and brown eyes appears and says, “Hey Yuuri!” 

 

“David!” Yuuri smiles and stands to hug him, he glances back at Viktor, “Um Viktor, this is my husband David, David this is… Viktor.” 

 

Both man stand there in shock, David speaks first, “You’re the asshole that cheated on Yuuri 5 years ago.” Viktor stands there frozen but nods.

 

“You’re lucky I don’t-” Yuuri cuts him off, “David don’t. Can we have a minute alone?” David glances at Viktor, nods, and kisses Yuuri on the cheek before walking off.

 

Yuuri and Viktor stand there quietly for a few minutes before Viktor speaks up, “so… he’s your husband?”

 

Yuuri nods, “yeah we uh, we got married a few months ago.” Viktor laughs bitterly and heartbroken, “so I guess there’s no chance of fixing things between us again?” 

 

“Viktor I’m really sorry but I can’t. I can’t trust you and I don’t feel for you the same way I did 5 years ago. I’m sorry, but I hope you have a nice life and you meet someone else.” Yuuri runs off back to David where he is greeted with a quick peck on the lips.

 

Viktor stands there numb and heartbroken all over again. Chris walks back over and gives his friend a quick hug, “let's go back shall we?” Viktor nods and he never sees Yuuri again after that day.

**Author's Note:**

> For future updates and stuff, follow my tumblr [Rhythmandrhyme](https://rhythmplusrhyme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
